


[podfic] in my own imperfect way

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad NOW, Canon What Canon, Dick Grayson's Eldest Daughter Syndrome, Gen, Podfic, The Batfam C-PTSD, bruce is learning from his mistakes, dick was those mistakes. he has mixed feelings.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Dick jokes, a lot, about being the only reason Bruce still remembers how to talk to people. About breaking him in for everyone else. He was Robin first, and he was Robin longest, and he’s why Bruce took in the others, he’s why Bruce isn’t dead in a ditch somewhere.And the jokes are funny! He’s never trying to be passive aggressive, or guilt trip, or whatever else. He and Bruce have spent enough time, now, pointedly not actually looking at each other, pulling words out in painful fits and starts. Dick knows where they stand. They’re good.But.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[podfic] in my own imperfect way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in my own imperfect way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356863) by [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Canon What Canon, The Batfam C-PTSD, Dick Grayson's Eldest Daughter Syndrome, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad NOW, bruce is learning from his mistakes, dick was those mistakes. he has mixed feelings.

 **Length:** 00:17:20

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_in%20my%20own%20imperfect%20way_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
